1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automobile navigation technology and, more particularly, to a simple navigation system and method that guides the traveling direction of an automobile to the destination.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional motor vehicle navigation systems are to provide each motor vehicle with an electronic map database and an On-Board Unit, enabling the On-Board Unit of each motor vehicle to calculate the optimal route to the destination itself. Because each motor vehicle must be equipped with a huge electronic map database and an expensive On-Board Unit, the cost is high and, much vehicle installation space is required.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,292,743 and 6,314,369 disclose a navigation technology, which uses a remote server to calculate the optimal route for a vehicle and sends the optimal route to the motor vehicle's On-Board Unit by radio. The optimal route to be sent to the motor vehicle's On-Board Unit according to these conventional methods include the geographical longitude/latitude (or even altitude) coordinates of the optimal route. Because the conventional geographical longitude/latitude (or even altitude) coordinates must be further calculated through a complicated degree, minute, second converting procedure in the remote server before sending to the motor vehicle's On-Board Unit wirelessly, the amount of wireless transmitting data is huge, resulting in high error rate. Further, upon receipt of the converted optimal route, the motor vehicle's On-Board Unit must convert its current GPS data into degree, minute, and second data so as to compare with the above converted data of the optimal route. The converting procedure in the On-Board Unit is complicated and time-consuming. Further, in order to achieve the aforesaid complicated converting procedure, the On-Board Unit must is sophisticated and expensive.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an automobile navigation system that eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks.